


Family Ways

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina philosophizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I know Helena was not Bruce's, by canon, but still held out the hope that Selina lied to protect her daughter.

I have no doubt that if I were to profess my truly changed ways, that for my daughter, I wished to walk the straight and narrow line, he would believe me. He would probably pay my way, and hers. I know him, and I know that we share an indecipherable bond. He comes to see us every chance this city lets him, and I see his worry for us, lurking just beneath his mask.

It's why I will always hold out the potential return to my old ways, a stumbling block for he and I. Were I to go to his side, to be his mistress (dare I think it?) or more, it would be an added pull he does not need.

Gotham does not need her protector distracted by a contented family life.


End file.
